No Control
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) April 6, 2017 (JDU) Mashup January 20, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 5 |dg = / / / |mashup = January Unlockable (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = / / / |gc = Green/Maroon/Green/Maroon |lc = Green |pictos = 99 (Classic) 114 (Mashup) |dura = 3:18 |nowc = NoControl NoControlMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Anthony Despras (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) Cain Kitsais (P3) William Domiquin (P4) |from = album }}"No Control" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four men. All of them are styled as black and white cutouts. P1 P1 wears a light gray shirt, black skinny jeans with black suspenders, another shirt with black and gray squares tied to his waist, sunglasses, a black bracelet, and dark gray boots. He references . P2 P2 wears dark gray ripped skinny jeans, a gray bracelet, a black leather jacket, sunglasses, black boots, a light gray fedora styled hat, and a gray shirt. He references . P3 P3 wears black skinny jeans, a light gray shirt, a light gray bracelet, a dark gray jacket, black sneakers, and sunglasses. He references . P4 P4 wears black skinny jeans, a black bracelet, a light gray sweater with no arms and a gray denim jacket over it, a light gray beanie, sunglasses, and black and light gray sneakers. He references . nocontrol coach 1 big.png|P1 nocontrol coach 2 big.png|P2 nocontrol coach 3 big.png|P3 nocontrol coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background varies from colors such as red, blue and purple. It also has moving triangles, similar to Get Lucky. In the bridge, there are blue spinning circles, similar to those of Get Low. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move accordingly: *'P1:' Punch downward with your left hand. *'P2:' Hit your hands together. *'P3:' Punch upward with your left hand twice. *'P4:' Shake your arms down and up while leaning back. Gold Moves 3 and 4: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P4:' Play an air guitar, fast then slow. *'P3:' Point to the screen with the right hand *'P2:' Same as P3, but move back your left legs. *'P1:' Move your right hand slowly to the left-up. Gold Move 5: Similar to Gold Move 3 and 4, but done together. Also, P2 crosses his legs and P4 kneels. NC GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 NC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game NC GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 NC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game NC GM3 P.png|Gold Move 5 NC GM3.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests No Control appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Rainbow Mashup No Control has a Mashup which is exclusive to and can be played starting in January 2016. The Mashup does not have a theme. It only features female dancers. Dancers * Waking Up in Vegas * That’s Not My Name (Remake) * Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''Heartbeat Song * Part Of Me * Waking Up in Vegas * I Kissed a Girl * Feel This Moment * American Girl * That’s Not My Name ''(Remake) * ''So What * Heartbeat Song * Feel This Moment * Part Of Me * Heartbeat Song * Waking Up in Vegas * All About That Bass * So What * All About That Bass * Waking Up in Vegas * That’s Not My Name (Remake) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *''No Control'' is the sixth song by One Direction in the series. *''No Control'' was never released as a single, making it the fourth non-single to be featured in the series, after 4x4, Till I Find You, and Kiss Kiss. *@justdancegame s tweet featuring a video supporting One Direction at the American Music Awards shows beta elements of the routine.File:Just Dance 2016 - No Control - Small Part Of BETA - READ DESC! The paper outline is replaced by a blue glowy outline and P2 s glove is darker. *There is a pictogram that switches the colors for P1 and P3. **There is a similar pictogram to this one, meaning that the incorrect pictogram was likely just mirrored from the similar one during development. *''No Control'' (Mashup) is the second exclusive Mashup to be exclusive to to only feature female dancers after Want To Want Me’s Mashup. *In the menu icon of No Control (Mashup), Waking Up in Vegas uses the coach selection screen pose instead of the menu icon pose, and on the coach selection screen, she does not have the typical transparent fading transition. **This also happened in the original coach selection screen for Waking Up in Vegas. Gallery Game Files NoControlSqu.png|''No Control'' Nocontrolmu cover online.png|''No Control'' (Mashup) Nocontrol cover albumcoach.png| album coach Nocontrol cover albumbkg.png| album background Nocontrol banner bkg.png| menu banner Nocontrol_map_bkg.png| map background Nocontrol cover@2x.jpg| cover NoControl_Cover_1024.png| cover 301.png|P2's avatar Golden No Control.png|Golden avatar Diamond No Control.png|Diamond avatar no control pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms NoControl_pictogram_error_1.png|Pictogram error (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Nocontrol_jd2016_menu_wii.png|''No Control'' on the menu (7th-gen) Nocontrol_jd2016_routinemenu_wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Nocontrol_jd2016_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) NC Menu.gif|''No Control'' on the menu (8th-gen) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-18-1.jpg|''No Control'' on the menu (2017) Just_Dance®_20172017-4-6-13-18-24.jpg| routine selection screen (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-18-35.jpg| coach selection screen (2017) NoControl.png|Gameplay 1 ythyy.png|Gameplay 2 Others No_Control_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) No_Control_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) NoControlbg.png|Background Nocontrol 4daysleft teaser.jpg|4 days left teaser Videos Official Audio One Direction - No Control (Audio) Teasers No Control - Gameplay Teaser (US) No Control - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' No Control - Gameplay - Just Dance 2016 No Control - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) No Control Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) No Control Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) No Control 'Mashup' No Control (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction No Control - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:No Control de:No Control tr:No Control Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Anthony Despras Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Cain Kitsais Category:William Domiquin